


Галька

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многое можно оставить на память</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галька

Шум воды — это всё, что существует в этом мире.

Ровный, непрерывный, бесконечный. Шипение, похожее на потерянную радиоволну, на бегущую по конвейеру бумагу, которую никому не остановить. И вдвойне приятно то, что этот шум можно ощутить кожей, прикоснуться, собрать в ладони и подставить ему своё лицо.

Токио задирает голову, позволяя бегущей воде с силой рухнуть на опущенные веки. Задерживает дыхание и разводит в стороны руки, полностью открываясь перед дыханием водопада. И плевать, что падающей воде не под силу даже сбить его с ног. В тот момент, когда плотное шипение накрывает его с головой, прилипая к коже, Токио кажется, что этот водопад — величайшая мощь осязаемого мира. И этой мощи он готов подчиняться.

Назад он возвращается нескоро.

Время не пробивается сквозь непроницаемую стену речного дождя, только свет начинает бликовать иначе. Когда Токио выходит из-под рассыпающихся брызг, солнце уже приближается к горизонту, подсвечивает кроны деревьев, превращая их в картонные трафареты театра теней.

Стоит отойти от шумного потока всего на несколько шагов, и мерное шипение немного отступает, а искрящаяся вода усмиряет свой бег, укладываясь почти ровной гладью в русло реки. Впрочем, достаточно просто обернуться, и можно увидеть, как заходящее солнце целует шершавую ленту водопада, можно услышать её беспокойный шелест.

Токио не оборачивается. Он шагает всё дальше вдоль берега, пока не оказывается на расстоянии протянутой руки от сидящего у самой кромки Тамао. В пальцах у того круглая галька, гладкая и мокрая, а с волос капает вода. Токио потому и останавливается, застывает столбом, что не может оторвать взгляда от стекающих по плечам и спине капель. Они бегут не спеша, совсем не так резво, как сотни и тысячи капель, которые топили под собой Токио всего минуту назад. И к ним не хочется прикасаться, только наблюдать, запоминая неровные маршруты на темной от загара коже.

Может быть, потом.

В какой-нибудь другой день какой-нибудь другой жизни.

— Самая круглая, — Тамао оборачивается, щурится с улыбкой, пряча глаза от стекающей со лба воды. Раскрывает ладонь, показывая гальку. А на кончиках ресниц у него дрожат другие капли, и вот их хочется смахнуть, собрать губами. В этой жизни. — Едва достал. Заберу на память.

Тамао моргает, капли срываются вниз и исчезают на ткани цветастых шорт.

— Хорошая идея, — Токио улыбается в ответ, широко и задорно, разгоняя наваждение.

Сдается и садится рядом, на примятую траву, опускает ноги в воду, следуя примеру друга, запрокидывает голову.

Токио нравится слушать шум водопада, такой простой и постоянный. Нравится оранжевая полоска заката, которая уже не слепит глаза, только приглушает краски вокруг, добавляет теней.

Ему нравится думать, что Тамао сейчас тоже следит за каплями. За теми, что стекают по шее Токио и бегут по его груди. Он почти чувствует этот взгляд, чувствует лёгкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев — как будто это ему не терпится протянуть руку и коснуться, пробежаться подушечками по мосту ключиц, оставить следы от ногтей.

Токио нравится всё в сегодняшнем дне. Особенно согретый в чужой ладони камешек, сохранённый на память.


End file.
